The present invention relates to a safety label for protecting medicaments contained in an individual packaging.
Blister packaging comprises a number of troughs, in which in each case one medicament is packaged using a covering film, typically made of aluminum. This covering film can be readily pierced, with the result that the medicament drops out or can be removed. As a result, there is a risk that the aluminum foil covering the medicaments also accidentally tears open and the medicament either becomes dirty, is lost, or is accessed by unauthorized persons, for example by small children. To protect such blister packaging, DE 10 2007 017 856 A1 proposes a label for attachment on blister packaging, which label comprises a base sheet, which is adhesively bondable to the blister packaging, and a cover sheet, which is adhesively bonded to the base sheet. This cover sheet is permanently adhesively bonded to the base sheet only in the region of its band, while the majority of the cover sheet sticks to the surface of the base sheet in a releasable and re-closable fashion owing to a varnish layer on the upper side of the base sheet. Provided in the base sheet in the region of the center point of the medicaments are longitudinal slits or cross slits, through which the individual medicament can be pushed in order to be removed. In another embodiment according to DE 10 2007 017 856 A1, a perforation is provided in a region surrounding the medicament, through which perforation the individual medicament is pushed in order to be removed.
It has been found that, among other things, the resistance encountered when the medicament is pushed out is still relatively low owing to the large longitudinal slits or cross slits or the perforation, with the result that the abovementioned object was only partially achieved.